


My Happy Ending

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Operation F/C Queen is no longer a secret.





	My Happy Ending

“Mom’s gonna kill you,” Henry said, his mouth full with pizza.

You smiled. “Yeah. But I’m going crazy with all this ‘vegetables and healthy eating’ stuff. Pizza’s good.”

Henry agreed with you happily. The two of you were eating on the couch, the pizza box on your lap. The film you and Henry always watched was on but was already forgotten.

“So, are you currently busy with some operations, Hen?” you asked, taking another slice.

“Some. They’re secret, I can’t tell you. One of them is about you, Y/N,” Henry said.

You laughed. “Really? Please tell me what the name is?”

“Operation F/C Queen,” Henry said proudly, “F/C because it’s your favourite colour and queen, well, because of mom.”

“Why do I have the strange suspicion this operation is about you wanting me to propose to your mother?” you asked, winking at the kid. Henry was a fun kid to be around. Bright, new ideas and just plain fun.

“How did you know?” Henry whined.

“Maybe because when I went grocery shopping, I saw you and Emma outside of the store and overheard you talking?” you said, “you’re not really good at hiding things, Hen.”

“Well, you should propose to mama,” Henry said, “she’s in love with you and you’re in love with her. What’s the problem?”

You didn’t answer. You looked at the television, the cartoon playing.

“Mom’s your happy ending, isn’t she?” Henry asked.

You ruffled his hair. “Yes.”

“Then why are you so scared?” Henry asked. He was a smart kid also. Most of the time that was good. Now it was not good.

“I don’t know.. she’s just so amazing and perfect. And I know she’s my happy ending. But I don’t think I’m hers. I’m not her soulmate. Tinkerbell showed her him and he had a lions tattoo. Do I have a lions tattoo?”

“You should get one,” Henry said, “it would look cool.”

‘The point is, Hen, that I’m not your mother’s true love. And I’m scared that she’s just pretending around me. That’s she’s not really in love with me.”

Henry sighed. “Adults are stupid. I know my mom. And she loves you, really, Y/N. She smiles like a kid when she sees you and she always talks so happy about you. Even Granny noticed. She told me that since you and her got together, mom is like super super happy. She hasn’t even argued with other mom in the past two weeks!”

You smiled softly and ruffled through his hair again. “Okay, Hen. What you want. I’ll figure it out with your mother myself. I know you want to help, but this is something between your mother and me, okay?”

“Okay,” Henry told you, “I’m sorry for Operation F/C Queen.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s a great operation! It’s a cool name and I’m honoured you want me to join this strange family who can’t even be put in a family tree,” you laughed, “so don’t say sorry. And for the record, I’m hopelessly in love with your mom. Now, do you want some peppermint tea?”

Henry nodded happily. Before you could stand up you heard the clicking of heels on the floor.

“I’m home!” Regina announced.

You smiled. “We ate pizza. There’s some in the kitchen. Don’t murder me!”

Regina smiled back. Her eyes looked glossy, like they were filled with tears. You frowned. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she choked out, “can we talk later?”

You hugged her, burying your face into her nice smelling hair. You rubbed her back and whispered some sweet words into her ear.

Henry coughed loudly. “I’m suddenly really…really..really tired. No need for tea, Y/N, I‘m going upstairs.”

You rolled your eyes at the suspicious kid. He winked and then ran upstairs, which made Regina groan.

“How many times do I have to tell him? No running in the house,” she complained. She collapsed on the couch and you sat down next to her.

“What do you want to talk about?” you asked, taking her hand in yours. Your heart was beating fast. What if she wanted to break up?

“I’ve been standing there, in the doorway for some time, Y/N,” she said softly, “I’m sorry. I just thought you two looked very sweet together… and then I heard the two of you talking. About ‘Operation F/C Queen’.”

You blushed. “Yeah. His and Emma’s operation. It’s kind of cute, right?”

“Typical Swan,” she said, “but… do you really think I don’t love you?”

You sighed. “I’m not your true love, Regina.”

“I don’t give a damn about that man with that tattoo. I don’t know him or his name. But I do know you. And I choose you. I don’t care about fate, what I care about is that you make me feel so different, so alive… so happy,” she said.

You got a bit teary eyed. “Really?”

“Really,” she said, “so I think that operation succeeded. But it has some changes. You aren’t going to propose to me. I’m going to propose to you.”

She took a little box out of her pocket and opened it. Inside was a delicate ring, beautiful. You gasped.

“Do you want to be my wife?” she asked. She looked very nervous, her hands shaking.

“Off course. Only if you’ll be my wife,” you said, pulling her into a kiss. Regina slipped the ring on your finger and pulled you closer.

“EW!” Henry yelled from the doorway, “do you really have to eat each other up? Never mind, I’m going to mama to tell her Operation F/C Queen succeeded!”

He ran to the front door.

Regina tried to yell: ‘You’re wearing your pyjamas, Henry!” but you pulled her even closer, kissing her passionately. 

Your happy ending.


End file.
